A demons love
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: He was a widley known killer feared by his own family, while she killed silently in the shadows.One day these two met, and it all started on a normal morning. Female naruto and gaara


Chapter 1.

all characters are 15 , in team guy's case 16.

Proluge: Naru's pov

I was the weird girl , werever I went, I was the odd one out I never really fit in to any type of sport or game it be the three whisker marks on each cheek or the fact I was an orphan I didn't know but, No one really paid attention to because of it. This is another reason why moving , wasen't a enjoyable thing for me. Currently I was walking through the halls of my new school in a new town and I was lost

' please,please let me get through this day '. I thought to myself. And as if somebody down there below heard my call I was suddenly shoved agianst the lockers. " Hey you must be the new girl" a brown haired dull gray eyed kid said. I looked up to see a gang of kids with smirk's on there faces

looking at me. " ...umm... " was my brillant response. If possible there smirk's grew and the one who spoke steped forwards breaking my personal bubble." So how would you like too... " he started but never got to finish because he was suddenly sent across the corridor in a flying drop kick.

" What the fu... " I started but then stoped looking across from me I saw a brown haired girl around my age twirling a kunai ( spell check ?) around her fingers. " What are you all doing harrasing the new girl " The girl said, the deadly weapon coming to a stand still in her hand. " N...nothin" one replyed. Her eyes narrowed and they shrunk away from her gaze. What happened next was so fast that I barley saw it. The kunai she had currently in her hand was thrown as fast as lighting towards the boys. It landed right above the boy that was talking a minute ago. That did it, they took off down the hall dissapearing around the corner, I could've sworn there were burn marks on the floor from how fast they moved.

I din't get to ponder it for long because shortly after they disapeared from sight, the other girl that saved my ass turned around to face me.

" heya, im tenten " she said shining a brilliant smile. It was too much, i smiled back. " so you must be the namikaze girl then. " she stated taking in my face

and my cerulean eyes that sparkled in the still morning sun. " yah " I said alittle shocked but not much after all did I forget to mention that this is

ninja school, oh guess I did, normally I went with my mothers maiden name and was treated like any other orphan but the sandiame decided that I should come out with my real name so I did. Im from the Namikaze clan,a rinnegan weilder and the family heir. Confusing. Not really, after all

it's pretty much simple , I will one day , grow up marry a famous person carry on the clan it's bloodline and noblility and ect.

Turning to my new friend we headed up another flight of stairs to stop in a front of classroom door. " ready " tenten asked me.

" as ready as i'll ever be " I stated and we open the door to stand in front of the class.

...

Normal POV

Inside the room loud talking was heard as the paper door slid open to reveal ton's of student's all chatting among themselves not taking notice of tenten and her new friend that had just opened the door.

Looking around naru noticed that the room was divided into groups, intentional or not. There were the preps, which consisted of a pink hair girl with a screechy voice she could hear all the way from where she was standing, a platnium blonde that looked like she was faking the idea of liking being there , when all she wanted to do was probaly go and hang out with non-snobbish people. Another which was in this group consisted a rusty haired girl with glasses that was arguing with the rosette. Surrounding them were hordes of fanboys that looked like they had no mind of there own.

Next, was the athletes ,you couldnt call them jocks because these guys actually looked nice if not a bit happy. There was a brown haired boy with a dog on his desk...was that allowed...Next, there was a green outfited boy with a bowl cut hair style and fuzzy eyebrows , his outfit was weird but so was her's. She wore a mid thigh black and silver etched skirt that flared a bit at the edged, a tight white pollo top that had black angel wings on the back to look as if they were folded inwards, this shirt also had a black stiched collar. Around her neck she wore a black satin ribbion with a small silver bow, in the middle of that bow there was a sparkling silver bell that tingled as she walked. Her shoes consisted of two inch high black stiloettes that had a cord that wrapped around her ankle twice. Her hair was put into a high pony tail with a black ribbon that matched her ribbon bell and all. ( her hair is abit longer than it is in shippuden in this story , say around mid back with a pony tail up, below butt with her hair down). Over top of this she wore a pitch black hoody with the hood up so no-one could see her face of c-cup breast.

When she was noticed along with tenten it was by the blonde girl that sat with the preps. "A new girl" ? she said. All talking in the room stopped .

She must've ment to keep quiet because when she relized she spoke out loud she hurried and sent a apologetic look towards hinata.

Suddenly, the bitchy rosette walked up to hinata with strut, although it didn't look like it, the rosette was trying to look sexy instead she came of as slutty.

" Hey new girl, sasuke-kun is mine" she screeched.

Naru raised an eyebrow ,who was sasuke.

" who "? naru asked loudly.

Almost every girl in the room dropped there jaws at that, while tenten just giggled in amusement.

A sudden snort from the back of the room made everyone including naru's , eyes to look at that spot.

Sitting there were the most atrractive boys naru had ever seen. There was a boy with duck butt hair, some pearl eyed woman look - a - like with chocolate brown hair, and the hottest red headed boy EVER.

" Im sasuke" the duck-butt haired boy said. Naru raised an eye brow at him, unseen from behind her hood. " you can have him" naru said shocking everyone there, including the three boys although neither showed it.

" Feh I bet its because you so ugly behind that hood you know your not good enough for sasuke" the rusty haired girl said.

"actually I pride myself on my looks,im all natrual." she said, the smirk could be heard in her voice.

" pfft yeah right, then show us hmmm, whats your name anyways girly " the banshee screamed making everyone wince.

Before naru could answer a teacher walked in ,he had silver gravity defying hair and a orange book naru instintly reconized.

" sorry class im late I -..." but he stopped suddenly when he saw the dark clad student in his room. Giving a disbeliving gasp he rushed over. " Namikaze-hime is that you ? " he asked uncertainly. Everyones attention was suddenly moved to the black clad figure, was that _thee_ Namikaze Naru of the Namikaze clan.

" Hai kakashi-nee its been awhile neh." the figure answered bringing down her hood. Sevrel gasps rang out throughout the classroom as everyone stared at the goddess of beauty in front of them. Boy's gasped in lust, girls in jelousy.

While every one stared the three boys in the back all thought one thing _'mine'._

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl and said " all right you can sit by...hmmmm...gaara." he said pointing at the hot red head.

Gaara smirked while naru did a hidden one. Every else just thought _' Game on'._

So what do all of you guy's think pleeeeeeeease review . This will be a you story if you review and give me ideas it will beput into the story. The more reviews the more ideas I take thank you

- yellow beez -


End file.
